A Pirates life
by Mrs.KaylaFredWeasley
Summary: This is no ordinary pirate story. No. This particular pirate is a vampire named Draco Malfoy who happened to find his mate by the most cruel way.
1. How I found Harry

My name is Draco Malfoy and I am a vampire but live the life of a pirate. Aged only 19 (actually over 100 years old). Owner of the Green Light, one of the most heard of and welcomed pirate ships. I know what must you be thinking. A pirate ship welcomed to a port? Well its the truth. Only because I have helped rid the world of many cut throat scoundrels and evil sea dogs. Enough about me and on with the story about how I met my mate. Our adventures. And the family we managed to have.

I was on my way to port Anglese were my ship was currently held when I spotted a young boy of no more than 15 stumbling down the walk way with 5 bags in his arms. I was about to ask the boy if he needed any help when a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me. It was a pleasurable pain telling me that I had found my mate. The one who would be both mortal and immortal. My soul mate. Looking around and only seeing the boy it ment that he was my mate but before I could do anything a man who looked more like a whale grabbed my mate by his hair hard and dragged him in to what I presumed was his house. Curious my feet carried me forward and i found myself looking at the most horrific site. My mate was being beaten by the whale and crying, screaming out in pain with each blow of the whales meaty fist. Next he was dragged upstairs and I followed since being a vampire allows me the pleasure of going were I please. Once I reached my destination the site I found was horrifying. The whale was whipping my now naked mate across his back as he begged for no more but the torture still went on. Now he was tied to a cot while being touched in places a 15 year old should not be touched. Suddenly it all stopped and a smirk was on the torturers face. As he lft the room I glidded over to my young mate and leaned over him. Placing my hand on his forehead a small lightning bolt shaped scar formed. This was to show to every other creature that this boy was mine and also so I would be able to find him again when he ages to 17. Only 2 years I had to wait and it was worth it.


	2. Rescuing Harry 2 years later

**preview of the last chapter - **_Placing my hand on his forehead a small lightning bolt shaped scar formed. This was to show to every other creature that this boy was mine and also so I would be able to find him again when he ages to 17. Only 2 years I had to wait and it was worth it._

**2 years later**

'Goyle hoist sails, Weasleys help him, Faster ya bunch of sea puppies we're supposed to get to Port Anglese today not next year.' I wasn't usually this nervous or mean to my crew but today was the day I finally got to see my mate after a long 2 years. The crew knew this so they didn't answer back or give me death glares but worked harder and faster as if it was the end of the world.

'Captain, Captain Malfoy Port Anglese straight ahead should be there in 15 minutes.' shouted Hermione 'Jungle Jane' Granger. Everyone had nicknames on my ship but they all ment something to the crew. Hermione was the one who started it and wrote down the nicknames for everyone down on a piece of paper and tacked it on to the front of my cabin. The list was this.

Captain Draco Malfoy - Captain Sharp Tooth, because of his sharp teeth.

First Mate Blaise Zabini - First Mate Cracker, because of his obsession with crackers.

Hermione Granger - Jungle Jane, because of her amazing acrobatics on rope.

Ron Weasley - Hot Head, because of his hot temper.

Greg Goyle - Monster Muncher, Love of food.

Pansy Parkinson - Sly Fox, very manipulative

Sirius and Remus Black - Blues Brothers, for there love of music and since they are adopted brothers.

I only had 7 members in my crew but that was all I needed. They're loyal, trustworthy and a hell of a lot of fun to be around but also hard workers, all have steady minds plus caring. Hopefully they would care for my mate as much as they do for each other.

'Land Hoe' shouted Greg and everyone was ready to dock.

'You guys can look around and shop but I have to find someone.'

'Aye aye Captain'

I headed towards the walk way for that was where I last saw my mate and to my relief found he was there. Casually I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from my touch.

'Hello, i'm Draco Malfoy Captain of the Green Light.'

'H.. H.. Hello, i'm H.. H.. Harry Potter.'

'Well then Harryy would you like to take a walk with me down the street?'

'I would but I have to wait on m.. my Uncle Vernon coming out of the barbers.'

'Well I guess we can just sit here then and talk ...' but before I could finish my sentence the whale or Vernon as he was called walked up and grabbed Harrys hair.

'BOY! who is this?'

'H.. H.. He's Draco M.. Malfoy sir'

'What did I tell you about talking to people?'

'That I'm n.. not allowed to s.. sir'

'Correct and you Malfoy what are you doing talking to him?' The whale never let go of Harrys hair only pulled on it making him whimper.

'I am talking to him because it is my right to talk to whomever I please now please let go of young Harrys hair you're hurting him.'

'No, now get lost Malfoy. Move Boy.' and with that Harry was dragged away from me yet again.

I set out to find my crew in hope that they could help me get Harry out of the whales clutches. It wasn't hard as all I had to do was look around the corner to find them waiting for me. I explained what I wanted them to help me do and they whole heartedly agreed with Hermione vowing to kill the Whale. We set out and found the house that Harry was staying in and I went through to the inside and let the crew in.

'Right everyone, you all no what Harry looks like so find him shout to let us no and get back to the ship understood?'

'Aye!' was my response.

'Then lets go.'

The house was big so I went straight to the room I had last saw Harry in 2 years ago and found he was there but not alone. The whale Vernon was walking up to Harry with a cane dropping it against his hand over and over again while Harry shrank back into a corner of the wall naked apart from a pair of white boxer shorts. I couldn't interfiere untill he either tried to rape, kill or left Harry.

'Now boy, I told you what would happen if I found you talking to someone didn't I so now it's time for your punishment. 20 on the back and 25 on the arse should do good.'

'Please Uncle don't please, i'm sorry, i'm sorry'

'To late boy now come here and I might just make it only 24 on the arse.'

Harry didnt move so the whale moved forward untill he was towering over my mates small frame.

'Oh well I did try to be nice now stand up and bend over NOW!'

'Uncle please don't please, I wont do it again i'm sorry just please don't' but Harrys pleas went straight over the whales fat head and made Harry bend over but then decided to make him lie on the bed. It wouldn't of been hard as Harry looked more like a 14 year old that a 17 year old.

'Now boy you are to count every time I hit you and if you try to get away, stop counting or anything else of that sort we start back from 1 understood.'

Harry only nodded. But before the first stroke even got close to Harrys back I jumped in and snapped the cane in half. The whale could only stare in fright as I advanced towards him and bared my teeth.

'Get out this house now and leave my Harry alone you sick bastard.' and with that the whale fled and I turned to Harry my face softening and walked towards him.

'Harry, I want you to come with me to my ship. Your my mate, a vampire mate and I want to take care of you. Will you come with me?'

'O..O..Ok mister Malfoy sir.'

'No need to call me mister Malfoy, Draco will do just fine so lets get some clothes on you and get you to my ship.'

Once he was dressed I sent him to sleep and called my crew.

'Lets go, I have him but please don't do anything rash when he wakes up.'

'Yes captain' and with that we ran to my ship and set sail in the open sea.


End file.
